1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard musical instrument configured to generate, using an acoustic transducer, musical sounds different from musical sounds generated by striking a string.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for instance, a keyboard musical instrument is known in which an acoustic transducer is operated by a drive signal to thereby vibrate a soundboard, so that sounds are generated from the soundboard. The sound from the soundboard is effective to increase the thickness of musical sounds.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-04-500735    Patent literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4735662